Howard's Return
Howard's Return is the first episode of Season 2. It was released on September 7, 2012. This episode along with the following three episodes were re-released on January 29, 2014 as a free half bundle as an apology for not delivering episodes on time. This episode followed what happened when Howard returned to Centerscore continuing the events from the Season 1 mega pack. Synopsis What happens now that Howard's back? Plot At Paige's after party, the football team toast to Owen for making the final touchdown at the state championship. When asked about gloomy attitude by Spencer, Owen tells him he isn't in a party mood and inquires about Zoe's whereabouts. Though he is unsure, Spencer introduces Owen to Nicole and Hannah. They flirt with Owen, but he rejects them citing he is waiting for someone. Seeing him alone, Ben approaches Owen, presuming that his downcast mood his attributed to Howard's return. Owen admitted that it is due to this, but he doesn't understand why she wouldn't come to the party to celebrate the football team's victory. Ben tells him that he must understand that Zoe was heartbroken when she and Howard broke up and that his return is the happiest she has been since then, though Ben is unsure what his reappearance will do to her. Owen details him that throughout the week, he believed they may have had something between them, but is now uncertain in his standing with her. Ben advises that he leave her alone for the remainder of time until she can sort out her feelings, though Owen is hesitant, not wanting to seem like he is giving up. He additionally suggests that he meet other people until she makes a decision. Meanwhile, at a nearby cafe, Zoe and Howard catch up on his life at Kingston. When asked about what prompted him to come back to Centerscore, Howard explains that Kingston students are on a break to celebrate the Vernal Equinox. They both verify to each other that they are not seeing anyone, although Zoe remembers when Owen asked if the two could hang out since he really wants to get to know her. For the next hour, the former couple talk like old friends about their lives at Kingston and Twin Branches. As the night winds down, Zoe agrees to going out to lunch with him tomorrow. The next day, Sam questions Zoe about what happened between her and Howard. Zoe states that they simply caught up on each other's lives, though Sam notes her dejected mood. Zoe explains that seeing him after so many months brought back many feelings made her wonder what could have happened. Sam warns her not to think this way again and proceeds to ask about Owen, to which Zoe answers that she is also unsure of what their relationship is at the moment. Zoe states that she has moved on from Howard and after all the time put into trying to forget about him and can't distract her from the person she's became. Sam cautions her to be careful when they go out to lunch. Zoe is then ordered to go to Taylor's office, where Paige is also at. Taylor disrupts the two's argument to tell the girls that they would be running the fundraiser for the Halloween Dance. Each would have their own booth. Paige volunteers to run the booth with the baked goods, leaving Zoe with entertainment. The fundraiser would be the next day after school but all the materials would need to be on campus by lunch in order to set it up. Both are concerned about the lack of time they have to set up, but Taylor states that whoever raises the most money would receive her endorsement. Afterwards, Zoe runs into Owen, who notices her disheartened spirit. Owen suggests ideas for her booth and finally comes up with carnival games. Zoe thanks Owen for his help and informs Howard of her plans for the fundraiser when he arrives to pick her up for lunch. The two leave to get lunch and pick up supplies. Paige then confronts Owen, taunting him about Howard's return. Though he brushes her off, Owen silently agrees with her. The next afternoon, Zoe stands at her booth at the fundraiser, where a balloon toss game has been set up. Only few people have visited, most distracted by Paige's booth with food from around the world. Owen stops by her booth and pays to play the balloon toss. As he explains to her that there needs to be an attraction that would elicit more people to stop, Howard interrupts their conversation, parking his truck, a dunk tank in the back. For the remainder of the afternoon, Zoe receives a steady flow of customers. Taylor approaches Zoe to congratulate her on earning the most money, as nobody could afford any of the food at Paige's booth. Taylor rewards Zoe with her endorsement. After thanking Howard for the idea, the episode ends with Howard telling her that he's still in love with her. Bonus Scene Earlier, during the fundraiser, while walking by Howard at Zoe's booth, Lee declines to play, explaining that Paige would be angry if he spent money on her booth. Zach, who is perched at the dunk tank, jeers at Lee, provoking him to pay. He throws the balloon at the target, dunking Zach. Paige then angrily notices. Lee tells Howard that if asked, he didn't pay Zoe anything. Characters Quotes BenAdviceToOweninHowardsReturn.png get-attachment-2.png get-attachment-3.png get-attachment-4.png HowardsStillInLoveWithZoee.png get-attachment.png Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Year 5 Category:Season 2: Howard's Return